disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a traditional, secular figure of Christmas good cheer who is the best known (at least in modern times) mascot of Christmas, developed in the United States as an amalgam of the story of St. Nicholas and various other seasonal folk heroes, with many aspects provided by the classic poem A Visit From St. Nicholas. The Santa Claus myth is based largely on the Dutch holiday of "Sinterklaas" (a hastily pronounced "St. Nicholas", who comes down the chimney on the 5th/6th of December) and the imagery of the Saint in question carried over to his North Pole incarnation. (Note that in several countries in Europe, Sinterklaas and Santa Claus are considered two entirely different characters, each with their own elaborate holiday.) Santa is traditionally depicted as a festively overweight old man with a beard, who wears a red suit with white trim and a matching cap, black boots and a black belt. He lives at the North Pole in a large workshop staffed by elves which produces toys year round, and every Christmas Eve he sets out in a flying sleigh pulled by eight reindeer and delivers toys and other gifts to the children of the world out of the improbably large sack he carries with him, entering their houses by the chimney, filling their stockings, partaking of whatever food and drink the family left out for him, then leaving how he came in. As the most prominent figure associated with Christmas, Santa Claus appears in many Christmas specials and movies, including several produced by Disney. His portrayal in them varies in many ways. Appearances ''Silly Symphonies Santa Claus appears in a few shorts. TaleSpin Santa was mentioned in the episode "A Jolly Molly Christmas". Darkwing Duck Santa Claus makes a cameo appearance at the end of "It's a Wonderful Leaf". ''Bonkers ''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' ''Recess'' Santa Claus appears in the Recess Christmas Special. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' Santa appears in the episode Holiday Time. He operates out of the planet North Polaris, where utilizing an interstellar sleigh and a time-manipulation device, delivers presents to all the planets within the Galactic Alliance. However, Emperor Zurg manages to steal the time-manipulation device and seeks to use it to ruin the holiday for everyone. Santa enlists the help of Buzz and his crew, though Buzz doubts that Santa is the real deal. ''House of Mouse'' The version of Santa from the Silly Symphonies shorts made a guest appearance on House of Mouse in the episode "Clarabelle's Christmas List". ''Brandy and Mr. Whiskers'' In the Christmas special, Santa was accidentally injured by Mr. Whiskers and forced to rest in the jungle while Brandy, Mr. Whiskers and their close friends travel over the world and deliver the gifts instead. ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' Santa made his first appearance in "Mickey Saves Santa" when Mrs. Claus, Mickey and Donald, journey off to Mistletoe Mountain to rescue a stranded Santa. He became an inconstant recurring character and played a surprise role in "Mickey's Choo-Choo Express". ''The Replacements'' Todd replaces Santa Claus with another Santa Claus. ''American Dragon: Jake Long He was one of the judges in Eli Panderas' Miss Mystical World pagent in Eye of the Beholder and appeared again in Hairy Christmas in the mall with Jake. He was also mentioned in Hong Kong Longs, by Johnathan on his, Susan, Hayley, Spud, Trixie and Fu while he was asking Fu if mystival creatures are real, even Santa. ''Phineas and Ferb During a "summer run", Santa made use of the Chimney Vator, one of the many systems the O.W.C.A. has in place to transport its agents to and from their lairs around the world. During the ride, he met Agent P. Santa saved Agent P later in the day by catching the electromagnet on his sleigh that Dr. Doofenshmirtz had released from a crane, intending to crush Agent P. For this "summer run", Santa did not require the full complement of reindeer to pull the sleigh ("I, Brobot"). On Christmas Eve, Phineas and friends finish delivering gifts across Danville and find the sauna being used in the rest stop for Santa that Phineas and Ferb built atop the Flynn-Fletcher house. Santa chuckled, seemingly expecting for all of this to happen. He also reads Phineas' letter, saying all Phineas wished for was to be like him. Santa is also Phineas' greatest hero, delivering gifts to everyone in one night, something even he possibly couldn't do. He then takes Phineas' gift with him, thanks the kids for doing Danville for him then leaves. The next morning, Phineas and friends find gifts under their trees, all from Santa ("Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!"). In "Wizard of Odd", he is seen walking the The Yellow Sidewalk with aliens, Abraham Lincoln, and Sergei Kushnarov while Isabella (the good witch) was wanting them to take the sidewalk Background Information *When Santa Claus appears in "I, Brobot", he is voiced by Dan Povenmire (listed in the credits under "Additional Voices"). In "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!", he is voiced by Clancy Brown. *The Santa Claus in "I, Brobot" and in "Wizard of Odd" look the same while the Santa Claus in "Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" has a different appearance. * Santa has lots of relationships with the OWCA, because, he knows and is friend with Perry, Monogram is angry with him because he hasn't give him a pony and one of his reindeer is an OWCA agent. Appearances *"I, Brobot" (First appearence in Phineas and Ferb) *"Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation!" *"Wizard of Odd" (Nonspeaking cameo) *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" (Cameo) *"Let's Bounce" (Cameo) *"Buford Confidential (Cameo) ''Prep & Landing'' Santa is an unseen character in the short and will most likely be the same in the short's sequel. The premise revolves around a special group of elves that prepare the homes Santa visit during the Christmas Eve night. Disney characters who have dressed as Santa Claus * Goofy - Appears as Santa in the Magic Kingdom Yuletide Special, and also dresses as him at the Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade. * Scrooge McDuck - Dresses as Santa on the cover of Walt Disney's Holiday Parade #1. * Winnie the Pooh - Pretends to be Santa in The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh special, Winnie the Pooh and a Christmas Too! * King Louie - Pretends to be Santa in the TaleSpin episode "A Jolly Molly Christmas". * Max Goof - Pretends to be Santa in Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas. * Pete - Dresses as Santa in the House of Mouse episode "Pete's Christmas Caper". * Mickey and Minnie- Mickey and Minnie dressed up as Santa Claus in rare stuffed animals from the 90's Gallery SantaWithBonkers.jpg|Santa with Bonkers D. Bobcat Santa.jpg|Santa in The Nightmare Before Christmas Santa-BLOSC.jpg|Santa in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command SantaWithMickey.jpg|Santa with Mickey in "Clarabelle's Christmas List" Santa_Claus_in_PnF.jpg|(Phineas and Ferb) Santa-TheReplacements.jpg|(The Replacements) Santa Claus.jpg|Santa in Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation! Prep_landing_santa.jpg|(Prep and Landing) Christmas Lies.jpg|Santa's cameo in the Phineas and Ferb episode "Let's Bounce" Scott Calvin.jpg|Scott Calvin from The Santa Clause imagesCA58S2LS.jpg|Santa Claus as he appeared in American Dragon: Jake Long Season 1 imagesCAEH317C.jpg|Santa Claus as he appeared in American Dragon: Jake Long Season 2 Father Christmas.jpg|Father Christmas from The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe|link=Father Christmas american-dragon-jake-long-hairy-christmas-13.jpg|Santa Claus in American Dragon: Jake Long (Season 2) See also * Scott Calvin External links * Christmas Specials Wiki: Santa Claus Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Prep and Landing characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Bonkers characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Darkwing Duck characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command characters Category:Brandy and Mr. Whiskers characters Category:Silly Symphonies characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney characters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:The Santa Clause Category:The Santa Clause characters Category:Adults Category:Characters in video games Category:The Replacements characters Category:Recess characters Category:Holiday Figures